love triangle
by min gula
Summary: chapter 5 update [end] - di dunia ini apa pun bisa berubah termasuk cinta dan juga perasaan . perjalanan cinta mark dengan jinyoung (got7) banyak mengalami cobaan setelah kehadiran murid baru bernama lena .
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : love triangle

Cast : lena (ex-trainee jyp) – markjin (mark x jinyoung)

Genre : romance,BXB

R : T

L: chapt

Disclaimer

FF sepenuhnya milik author, cuman cast milik Tuhan dan juga orangtua masing masing…

~~Happy reading~~~

Author pov

Murid baru itu berjalan ke arah mark . ia meletakan tasnya di belakang bangku mark . karena disitulah satu satunya bangku yang tersisa.

"hai namaku mark .aku harap kita bisa jadi teman baik." ucap lelaki itu saat lena sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"hai mark aku harap kita bisa jadi teman baik juga." Ucap lena dengan memberikan senyumanya.

Tanpa disadari,seorang pria di ujung kelas memperhatikan keakraban diantara mereka.

Jinyoung pov

Ada perasaan cemburu saat aku melihat mereka berdua tertawa bersama .tak seperti biasanya , aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa . aku melihat sebuah ekspresi yang berbeda saat mark bicara dengan lena . aku seperti melihat masa lalu saat mark menatapku untuk pertama kalinya dengan tatapan itu . ya tatapan dengan cinta . tatapan yang sering ia berikan kepadaku .

Aku dan mark memang memiliki hubungan. Hubungan special , kami menjalin hubungan cinta . kami berdua memang mengetahui bahwa hubungan kami tidak wajar . tapi kenyataanya kami saling mencintai dan kami tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui dan mencoba memisahkan kami . meskipun pada akhirnya kami akan terpisah dan kami akan menjalin hidup normal bersama wanita ,meskipun begitu aku tak akan pernah bisa mencintai wanita karena yang aku cintai adalah mark . dia teman masa kecilku.

Pulang sekolah…

Aku berjalan menghampiri meja mark . tak ingin aku melihat atau pun sekedar melirik lena , meskipun dia adalah seorang murid baru.

"kita harus bicara." Ucapku

"sebentar . lena kenalkan ini park jinyoung." Mark tiba tiba mengenalkan aku kepada lena.

Lena melihat kearakhu dan tersenyum . ia mengulurkan tanganya kepadaku.

"hai jinyoung salam kenal." Ucapnya .

Rasanya malas untuk berkenalan denganya setelah aku melihat keakraban yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"jinyoung." Aku mau tak mau harus bersalaman denganya .

"kalian teman dekat?" ucap lena .

Tidak kami bukan teman dekat tapi kami lebih dari sekedar teman . aku dan mark menjalin hubungan .

"ahh..iya kami teman dekat." Ucap mark dan tersenyum kearahku.

Apa teman? Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku teman? Oh tidak , aku benar benar sakit saat mendengarnya . tapi aku yakin mark tidak bermaksud untuk berkata seperti itu . dia hanya ingin menyembunyikan hubungan terlarang kami.

"ahh ya kita teman baik." Ucapku menambahkan . aku melihat lena hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"jadi kau ingin bicara apa?" ucap mark .

"nanti saja, aku lupa aku ingin mengatakan apa." Ucapku sambil melihat kearah lena . lena hanya tersenyum kembali saat aku melihatnya.

"kalau begitu kita pulang bersama . kata mark rumah kita memang satu arah."

Aku melihat mark tersenyum kepadaku . ia seperti memberiku sebuah kode agar kita pulang bersama .

"ahh ya baiklah." Ucapku .

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku harus pulang bertiga bersama orang lain.

Author pov

Mereka bertiga turun dari bis . jinyoung menghentikan langkahnya saat mark dan lena sudah berjalan duluan beberapa langkah di depanya .

"sepertinya aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat." Ucap jinyoung yang membuat lena dan mark menghentikan langkahnya.

Mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kearah jinyong.

"kemana?" ucap lena.

"emmm..ke..kesana." ucapnya dengan menunjuk kearah jalan yang lain.

"tapi bisakah mark mengantarku . aku tak ingin pergi sendirian." Ucap jinyoung.

Lena hanya menatap mark , mark tersenyum membalas tatapan lena.

"bisakah aku ikut dengan kalian." Ucap lena

"tidak..tidak bisa. Ini urusan lelaki . kau tak boleh ikut." Ucap jinyoung seperti ketakutan.

"ohh..baiklah mungkin lain kali aku akan merubah tampilanku menjadi lelaki agar aku bisa ikut bersama kalian." Ucap lena . ia tertawa kecil kearah jinyoung.

"kalau begitu aku duluan . selamat bersenang senang kalian para lelaki." Lena pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Jinyoung pov

Aku duduk di sudut café sambil mengaduk mengaduk minuman yang aku pesan .

"apa kau menyukai lena?" ucapku

"apa?"

Mark yang sedang meminum minumanya terhenti saat aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu. ia hanya tertawa tak menjawab.

"ayolah apa kau menyukai murid baru itu? aku tadi memperhatikanmu saat dikelas . kau terlihat sangat dekat dan juga bahagia saat bicara denganya . aku belum pernah melihat kau bahagia saat bicara dengan wanita."

"park aku baik baik . aku tidak mencintai dia. aku hanya ingin berteman denganya karena dia adalah murid baru dan kebetulan dia duduk di belakangku." Ucap mark sambil memegang tanganku.

"kau yakin takan pernah menyukainya?" Ucapku memastikan

Aku hanya melihat mark terdiam seperti menerawang sesuatu. Ia tersenyum kepadaku tanpa mengucapkan apa apa. Aku tak tau apa maksud dari senyumanya itu. tapi aku harap itu pertanda baik untuk hubunganku dengan mark untuk kedepanya.

Author pov

"kau ingin ke kantin?" ucap mark kepada lena yang sedang merapikan beberapa bukunya.

"jika kau yang mengajak , kenapa tidak?" ucap lena sambil memasukan beberapa bukunya.

"jinyoung kau ingin ikut ke kantin? aku dan mark akan kesana." Ucap lena dengan berteriak yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya langsung menutup bukunya dan berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

"ya tentu saja aku ikut ." ucap jinyoung sambil memisahkan jarak mereka berdua dengan cara berdiam diantara mark dan lena . mark hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan jinyoung yang cemburu kepada lena.

Lena pov

Aku tersenyum melihat jinyoung yang terlihat seperti cemburu saat aku dekat dengan mark . aku tak yakin apakah dia cemburu atau pun ada alasan lainnya . tapi aku sangat senang saat dia bisa berada disisiku .

Aku menyukai park jinyoung . padahal aku baru kenal denganya kemarin tapi aku merasakan bahwa ia berbeda dengan laki laki lainnya .

Bersambung

Review bebb . saya ga akan lanjutin ffnya kalau ga ada review :(


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

* * *

Author pov

Suasana kantin selalu ramai saat jam makan siang. Mark,jinyoung dan juga lena duduk di meja yang menghadap langsung ke arah lapang basket. Mereka menikmati makan siangnya sambil melihat beberapa murid yang sedang bermain basket disana.

"apa ini menu favorit kalian?" ucap lena dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh mark yang duduk didepannya.

"kenapa? Kau tak suka?" ucap jinyoung sambil memakan kimbap yang ada didepannya.

"ahh..aku menyukainya." Ucap lena sambil tersenyum ke arah jinyoung tapi jinyoung tidak memberikan respon apapun padanya.

"lena?" panggil mark.

Tak hanya lena yang menoleh ke arah mark tapi jinyoung yang duduk disampingnya pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"mengapa kau melihatku park jinyoung?" ucap mark dan diikuti oleh tatapan lena.

"tidak,habiskan saja makananmu." Ucap jinyoung dengan cepat . tetapi lena terus saja memperhatikan jinyoung.

"apa yang kau perhatikan dariku?" ucap jinyoung kepada lena .lena hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung melihat ke arah mark.

"tadi..kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya lena kepada mark.

"ahh yaa.. apa makanan favoritmu?" Tanya mark, tiba tiba saja jinyoung sedang makan pun tersedak saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mark .

Secara bersamaan mark dan lena melihat ke arah jinyoung, tapi melihat kondisi tersebut dengan cepat lena memberikan jinyoung segelas air.

"kau tak apa?" ucap lena.

"sudahlah aku bisa melakukanya sendiri." Ucap jinyoung sambil mengambil segelas air yang lena berikan. Lena pun kembali melihat ke arah mark.

"makanan favorite ya.." ucap lena sambil berpikir tentang apa makanan yang ia sukai.

"aku pikir aku menyukai semua jenis makanan." Ucapnya tetapi matanya terus saja melirik kearah jinyoung.

"lalu apa makanan favoritmu park jinyoung?" bukannya bertanya balik kepada mark , lena malah bertanya kepada jinyong.

"ayam goreng." Ucapnya tak peduli .

"yak..park jinyoung sejak kapan kau menyukai ayam goreng?" Ucap mark .

"sejak barusan." Jinyoung tetap tak mempedulikan orang yang ada disampingnya itu , ia pun kini berdiri dari duduknya.

"aku sudah selesai makan. Aku harus pergi ke kelas." pamitnya . ia pun kini pergi meninggalkan mark dan lena berdua. Lena hanya melihat jinyoung berjalan menuju kelas.

Pulang sekolah

Setelah kenal dengan lena kini jinyoung dan mark harus sering pulang bersama . tapi tidak untuk hari ini , mereka hanya pulang sekolah berdua . ya..hanya mark dan juga kekasihnya jinyoung .

Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa toko tetapi tak seperti biasanya , kini diantara mereka berdua seperti ada sebuah kecanggungan.

"mark sepertinya aku mulai takut." Tiba tiba saja jinyoung mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

Mark melihat ke arahnya dan menatapnya dalam "apa yang kau takutkan?"

"aku takut jika harus kehilanganmu." Jinyoung menatap balik mark.

Mark hanya menampakan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi apapun "apa ini karena lena?" ucapnya .

"mungkin saja, tapi..tapi..entahlah aku hanya takut jika kau benar benar menyukainya." Langkah mark kini terhenti saat mendengar perkataan jinyoung , ia pun membalikan badanya dan memegang tangan jinyoung erat . ia menatapnya dalam dan berusaha meyakinkan "aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu park jinyoung."

Mark pov

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah tapi langkahku terhenti tepat di depan ruang latihan dance . aku melihat pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka . aku mencoba untuk mengintipnya dari luar . dari luar aku melihat lena sedang berada disana , berlatih dance sendirian .

Aku membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan pelan , tapi sepertinya lena menyadari keadaanku . dia berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya dan mematikan lagu yang sedang ia putar . ia pun tersenyum ke arahku.

"apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyaku.

"ohh..ahh tidak" ucapnya.

"ohh.. bolehkah aku masuk?" ucapku kembali.

Lena hanya menganggukan kepalanya . ia kemudian duduk disebuah kursi yang berada di ujung ruangan .

"duduklah.. aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu." Ucapnya sambil mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

"tarammm. Ini untukmu." Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan dua kaleng minuman . dia memberikan satu minuman kalengnya untukku . dan aku pun mengambilnya.

"thanks." Ucapku . aku kemudian membuka tutup kalengnya dan meminumnya .

"apa kau suka dance?" ucapku . ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"ohh..apa kau punya pacar?" ucapku . sebentar apa yang kau tanyakan barusan mark , ucapku dalam hati . ah sial mengapa aku bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu.

Lena menatapku heran , tapi ia langsung tersenyum simpul.

"tidak. aku tak memilikinya ."

"apa kau serius? aku pikir kau cantik dan kau juga bisa dance." Tanyaku tak percaya setelah mendengar pengakuannya.

"aku benar benar tak mempunyainya . tapi sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai seseorang." Ucapnya. aku melihat lena seperti menerawang sesuatu.

"kau? Ahh apa aku mengenalnya?" ucapku kembali . lena hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan .aku mengenalnya ? aku pikir orang yang disukai lena adalah temanku dan juga temanya . itu berarti dia adalah teman satu kelas.

"bagaimana dengan kau? Apa kau mempunyai pacar?" ucapnya .

"hmmm.."

"berapa lama? Aku pikir dia sangat cantik , dia beruntung karena mempunyaimu mark ." tidak lena , ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan . maksudku dia tidak cantik yaa dia tidak cantik . pacarku adalah park jinyoung .

Author pov

Rumah mark ..

Mark mencoba menutup matanya berulang kali tapi ia selalu saja gagal padahal waktu hampir menunjukan pukul 11.00 pm . mark terus saja memikirkan ucapan lena 'aku menyukai seseorang' kata kata itu selalu terbayang didalam pikirannya . 'apa dia lebih tampan dariku?''apa dia pria yang baik?' terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin mark ketahui tentang pria yang lena sukai .

'hei apa yang kau pikirkan tentang lena mark, apa kau mulai menjadi pria normal? Sadarlah orang yang kau cintai hanyalah park jinyoung bukan wanita itu' mark pun berteriak dari dalam kamarnya . ia kini mulai bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Keesokannya

Lena berjalan melewati koridor kelas sambil membawa tiga buah minuman kaleng ditangannya . hari ini dia dan juga kedua temannya mark dan jinyoung tidak akan langsung pulang karena mereka berniat akan kerja kelompok . lena berdiri di depan pintu kelas , pintunya sedikit terbuka tapi dari dalam terdengar sebuah pertengkaran antara mark dan juga jinyoung . niatnya untuk masuk kedalam kelas ia urungkan karena salah satu dari mereka menyebut namanya .

"aku bingung dengan sikapmu yang sekarang , mengapa kau dengan mudahnya berkata 'iya' kepada lena? Seingatku , kau tak pernah mau pulang bersama wanita. Apa sekarang kau sudah bisa mencintai wanita?"

'wanita?'' jadi selama ini mark menyukai pria?dan pacarnya adalah seorang….' Pikiranya mulai melayang jauh membayangkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia percayai.

"sadarlah dengan posisimu yang sekarang . kau adalah pacarku . pacar dari seorang pria bernama park jinyoug."

'park jinyoung' nama yang terakhir ia dengar . tanpa sadar lena menjatuhkan kaleng minumannya . mark dan jinyoung yang berada didalam kelas langsung menoleh kearah pintu . sedangkan lena hanya terdiam tak percaya mendengar percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"lena, aku bisa jelaskan." ucap mark lirih.

Lena hanya tersenyum palsu kepada mark , seperti tak ada masalah. ia mengambil minumannya yang jatuh dan ia masuk kedalam kelas . disimpannya kaleng kaleng itu di depan meja dan ia berjalan mengambil tasnya.

"sepertinya aku harus pulang , aku ingat bahwa hari ini aku ada acara." Setelah mengambil tasnya lena pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua . mark mencoba menyusul lena tetapi tanganya tertahan karena jinyoung mencoba untuk melarangnya .

Lena keluar dari kelas dan ia meneteskan air matanya , ia tak percaya jika selama ini mark dan jinyoung adalah sepasang kekasih .

bersambung

Maafkan karna lama banget buat posting lanjutan chap ffnya aku sebelumnya lagi sibuk banget buat ujian masuk univ huaa . tapi aku janji ko kedepanya gakan lama buat posting ffnya . jangan lupa review yaa . review kalian berharga banget buat aku . jika tanpa review aku gakan lanjut ffnya .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt 3

* * *

Author pov

Hari ini lena terlihat sangat pendiam dikelasnya . sejak kejadian kemarin lena tak membuka mulutnya sedikit pun . mark yang duduk dibelakangnya terus saja memperhatikan lena .

Teng..teng..teng..

Akhirnya jam istirahat pun tiba . lena masih tetap dengan posisinya , ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu . mark yang berada di belakangnya kini berjalan dan duduk didepan bangku kosong di depan lena . mark mulai menyapa lena meskipun ia sedikit agak canggung sejak kejadian kemarin.

"hai apa kabar?"

Lena hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin dan tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Mark mulai kebingungan untuk memulai pembicaraannya dari mana .

"aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang masalah kemarin." Ucapnya ragu.

"bicara tentang apa?" ucap lena dingin . mark menatap matanya , ia semakin canggung untuk melanjutkan kata katanya itu.

"tentang masalah aku dan park jinyoung." Ucapnya pelan . karena mark tidak ingin teman sekelasnya tau tentang hubungannya .

"bisakah kau tidak membahas masalah itu? aku ingin sendiri mark." Lena pun pergi meninggalkan mark . tetapi mark tak hanya diam,ia pergi mengejar lena yang entah akan pergi kemana.

"lena tunggu,aku harus menjelaskannya padamu." Mark berteriak di depan pintu kelas . lena membalikan badannya dan berjalan menghampiri mark . ia berdiri di depan mark dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan .

"mark sudah ku bilang aku tak butuh penjelasan apapun darimu." Ucapnya . lena melihat pandangannya kesekitar "oh..masalah kemarin antara kau dan park jinyoung, aku tak ingin membahasnya . maksudku itu sangat menjijikan .aku pikir aku akan berpura pura tidak terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan park jinyoung." Lena pun pergi setelah berbicara kepada mark.

Pulang sekolah..

"lena apa kau ingin pulang bersama?" ucap mark . tetapi lena menolaknya . pandangannya kini tertuju kepada jinyoung yang masih mebereskan buku bukunya di bangku yang paling belakang.

"maaf mark hari ini aku tak bisa pulang bersama dan mungkin kau bisa pergi bersama jinyoung." Lena pun berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan mark . tetapi langkahnya tertahan karna jinyoung memanggil namanya.

"lena." teriak jinyoung . bukan hanya lena tetapi mark pun melihat ke arah jinyoung tetapi lena tak menjawabnya , ia hanya menatap jinyoung dingin. Jinyoung berdiri dari kursinya . ia mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan ke arah lena yang masih terdiam tak melakukan apapun.

"aku harus bicara denganmu." Ucapnya pelan lalu pergi begitu saja.

"mark apa kau akan pulang?" teriak jinyoung kepada mark . mark pun berdiri dan menyusulnya.

Ditaman sekolah..

"aku tau mungkin ini terdengar gila , aku dan mark memang memiliki hubungan special . rahasia yang kami jaga akhirnya terbongkar juga." Ucap jinyoung kepada lena.

"lalu?"

"jadi,kau ahn lena bisakah kau merahasiakan ini? kau tau kan apa masalahnya jika hubungan kami diketahui oleh banyak orang ." ucapnya kembali. Sejak dari lima menit yang lalu mark tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"aku tau. Lalu apa masalahku? Haruskah aku terlibat dalam masalah kalian?" ucap lena dengan tatapanya yang terus melihat ke arah jinyoung dan mark secara bergantian.

"oh mark apa yang harus kujelaskan padanya . ini membuat ku gila." Ucap jinyoung . mark hanya menarik nafas panjang melihat keadaan ini .

"baiklah aku akan berterus terang padamu . aku cemburu padamu lena , aku cemburu saat kau dekat dengan mark. Alasan aku mengatakan ini adalah aku ingin kau tidak dekat dengan mark . kau mengerti? Ahh.. atau kau memang menyukai mark?" ucap jinyoung.

Mark yang sedang berdiri di depan jinyoung menatap ke arahanya, ia tak percaya jika jinyoung akan mengatakan hal itu semua.

"hei park jinyoung,apa yang kau katakana barusan?" ucap mark. Jinyoung melihat mark dengan serius .

"kenapa? Apa kau.." kalimatnya terputus saat lena mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

Lena pov.

"baiklah aku akan berterus terang padamu . aku cemburu padamu lena , aku cemburu saat kau dekat dengan mark. Alasan aku mengatakan ini adalah aku ingin kau tidak dekat dengan mark . kau mengerti? Ahh.. atau kau memang menyukai mark?" ucap jinyoung . apa kau sadar park jinyoung , aku tidak menyukainya , aku hanya menyukaimu.

"hei park jinyoung,apa yang kau katakana barusan?" ucap mark , perkataanya seperti membelaku. 'oh mark berhentilah mengatakan dan mencoba untuk membelaku . keadaan ini akan membuatku semakin di benci jinyoung'

"kenapa? Apa kau.." sebelum jinyoung melanjutkan perkataannya, aku mencoba memotong kalimatnya karena aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam situasi ini.

"tidak. aku tidak menyukai mark . jadi berhentilah mengatakan jika aku mendekatinya . harusnya kau bisa berfikir dengan baik park jinyoung, posisiku disini adalah murid baru dan ya wajar saja jika aku dan mark dekat mungkin karna dia mencoba ingin membantuku . tak lebih." Ucapku kesal . apa yang aku bicarakan barusan . aku takut jika jinyoung akan benar benar marah . mukannya mulai terlihat sangat merah seperti menahan amarahnya . aku melihat jinyoung tersenyum ketus kearahku .

"baiklah jika kau memang tidak menyukainya . bisakah kau merahasiakan ini semua. Aku tau kalau kau seorang wanita tapi aku tidak akan takut memberikanmu sebuah pelajaran jika kau berani membocorkan rahasia ini." aku melihat tatapan yang sangat menakutkan darinya . meskipun dia telah melakukan ini tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa membencinya . oh park jinyoung sebenarnya hal apa yang kamu miliki.

Junior pov

Pagi hari aku berjalan dikoridor menuju ruang kelas. Langkahku terhenti saat melihat dari luar jendela,mark sedang berdiri di depan meja lena , saat itu lena memang belum berada di kelas . aku tidak masuk ke kelas dan memperhatikan kegiatan yang mark lakukan . aku melihat mark menaruh sebuah coklat di kolong meja lena . aku tak percaya mengapa mark melakukan itu dibelakangku . apa selama ini dia sering melakukannya jika pagi hari? Aku hanya mencoba tersenyum melihat pemandaangan itu . 'mark tuan kau memang bisa menjadi laki laki normal.'

Bersambung

Yoyoyo wassap .. maaf nunggu lama T…T aku selalu php kalau mau posting ff . pasti lamaaa bgt . review ya jgn lupa


	4. Chapter 4

Author pov

Sudah lima menit yang lalu Mark menunggu Lena di halte. Rencananya hari ini mereka akan pergi ke toko buku. Entah gara gara kejadian apa, Mark dan Lena jadi terlihat sangat akrab, dan hal itu disadari oleh Jinyoung.

Lima menit menunggu akhirnya Lena pun muncul di hadapan Mark.

"hai aku membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucapnya.

Mark hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"tak apa Lena. aku baru saja sampai." Ucap mark.

…

Lena dan Mark berjalan diatas trotoar menuju rumah Lena. Seharian ini mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Nampak ekspresi bahagia yang keluar dari wajah Mark. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Lena mulai menanyakan hubungannya dengan Jinyoung.

"Mark, bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?apa dia tau kalau hari ini kita menghabiskan waktu bersama?" ucap Lena.

"tidak, dia tidak tahu." Jawabnya.

Lena menghentikan langkahnya, ia langsung membalikan badannya dan menatap mata Mark dengan rasa khawatir.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang, jika kau ingin pergi denganku, kau harus bilang padanya. Aku tidak mau ada kesalahpahaman lagi."

Mark hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu semua, tangannya mulai menyentuh pipi Lena yang mulai dingin karena cuaca pada saat itu.

"Mark aku mohon." Ucapnya lirih.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini Lena. Aku tak akan membiarkan Jinyoung menyakitimu. Aku janji." Ucap Mark seperti tak ada masalah sedikit pun.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Sejak seharian tadi mereka selalu diawasi oleh sepasang mata. Dia adalah Park Jinyoung.

Disekolah

Di ujung ruang kelas, Jinyoung terlihat sedang berkumpul bersama temannya yang lain. Mereka sedang membicarakan tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan siang ini.

"bisakah kita bicara?" Kegiatan mereka kini terhenti saat Mark datang menemui Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang awalnya terlihat bahagia kini wajahnya terlihat sangat malas untuk menatap Mark. Ia bahkan seperti tidak menganggap kehadiran Mark pada saat itu, ia hanya terus fokus berbicara dengan teman temannya yang lain.

Mark kecewa dengan perlakuan Jinyoung terhadapnya, ia bahkan tidak tau apa kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya. Karena sejak kemarin malam jinyoung tidak bicara dengannya.

"Park Jinyoung kita harus bicara." Ucap Mark.

Tanpa sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir Jinyoung, Mark menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Ia menarik Jinyoung dan membawanya keluar kelas. Tak terima dengan perlakuan Mark, Jinyoung mencoba melepaskan tangan Mark dari tangannnya.

"lepaskan aku Mark." Ucapnya

Mark pun berhenti dan melepaskan tangannya. Kini Jinyoung hanya mengelus tangannya yang kesakitan karena cengkraman Mark begitu kuat.

"bicaralah, aku akan mendengarnya." Ucap Jinyoung ketus.

"mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" ucap Mark.

"melakukan apa?"

Mark menarik nafas panjang, kini dia mulai kesal dengan sikap Jinyoung yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"mengapa kau tidak mengangkat telephoneku kemarin malam?"

Jinyoung membentuk sebuah seringai dari perlahan berjalan mendekati Mark.

"karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu kencanmu bersama lena."

Mark terdiam mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Jinyoung. Ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa Jinyoung mengetahui jika kemarin mereka pergi bersama.

"aku bisa jelaskan, kau sepertinya salah paham." Ucap Mark seperti membela dirinya sendiri.

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum mengejek ke arah mark.

"tak ada yang harus kau jelaskan mark. Aku tau kau memang menyukainya." Ucap jinyoung. Tangannya mulai memegang kedua pipi mark, ia melakukannya sama persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh mark kepada lena.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan jinyoung menyakitimu. Aku janji." Ucap jinyoung. Sekarang mark hanya terdiam tak melakukan apapun. Tangannya mulai melepaskan tangan jinyoung yang sedang memegang kedua pipinya itu.

"lepaskan." Ucap mark.

"kenapa?kau benar benar menyukainya kan? Jawab aku mark!" ucap jinyoung. Wajahnya mulai terlihat merah karena ia mencoba menahan emosinya. Mark kembali diam dan tak menjawab apapun.

"jika kau terus seperti ini,sepertinya kita harus menjauh satu sama lain." Ucap jinyoung. Kini ia pun kembali ke kelas dan meninggalkan mark sendirian,yang masih terdiam setelah mendengar kalimat dari bibir jinyoung.

Lena pov

Aku melihat jinyoung masuk kedalam kelas, ia terlihat seperti sangat marah,tergambar jelas dari raut wajahnya. Di ikutin oleh mark yang berjalan di belakangnya, aku melihat diantara mereka berdua seperti sedang terjadi sesuatu.

Aku melihat mark mulai jalan ke arah bangkunya, ia langsung duduk dibelakangku.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyaku pada mark.

Mark hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya.

" masalah kecil." Ucapnya.

" mark ini untukmu." Ucapku sambil memberikan sebuah undangan padanya.

"ini apa?" tanyannya sambil melihat lihat undangan yang aku berikan.

"minggu depan acara ulang harap kau bisa datang." Ucapku kembali. Mark hanya tersenyum sambil membaca isi undangannya. setelah itu aku pun pergi dan berjalan menuju meja jinyoung.

Aku tak berani untuk memberikan surat undangan ini, meskipun aku dekat dengan mark tapi sampai saat ini aku tak pernah bisa berani untuk berbicara padanya. Mungkin gara gara aku masih menyukainya sampai detik ini. Namun untuk hari ini aku harus membuang rasa takutku karena ini adalah harapan satu satunya untuk bisa berbicara langsung dengan jinyoung.

"emm..permisi." ucapku dengan sangat hati hati. Jinyoung melihat ke arahku dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"ini untukmu, aku harap kau bisa datang ke acara ulang tahunku nanti." Aku pun menyimpan undangan diatas mejanya. Tak menunggu sebuah ucapan darinya, aku pun pergi kembali ke mejaku.

Author pov

Ulang tahun lena..

Acara ulang tahun Lena telah selesai. Semua meja dan juga property lainnya mulai dibereskan, dan juga teman teman Lena yang hadir mulai meninggalkan taman belakang rumah Lena,tempat berlangsungnya pesta.

Kecuali Mark,ia masih tetap diam disana. Ia duduk di bangku yang berada di sisi rumah Lena. Lena menghampiri Mark dan duduk disampingnya.

"aku tidak melihat Jinyoung. Apakah kau ada masalah dengannya." Ucap lena.

Mark mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat mata Lena dalam.

"ya, aku ada sedikit masalah dengan dia."

"apa masalahmu?bicaralah, aku akan membantumu." Ucap Lena kembali.

Keadaan menjadi hening,tak ada jawaban dari mark. Beberapa detik kemudian, Mark mulai bersuara.

"Lena bisakah kita bicara serius." Ucap mark. Lena menatap mata Mark dalam seperti penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Mark.

"apa kau mempunyai perasaan kepadaku?" ucap mark.

Lena hanya melihat Mark. Lena tak percaya dengan kalimat yang barusan ia dengar.

"aku menyukaimu Lena. Apa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama?" ucap mark kembali.

"tapi mark,kau kan.." belum sempat membereskan kalimatnya, mark sudah memotongnya.

"aku tau, tapi aku merasakan hal yang beda saat dekat denganmu,seperti ada sebuah kebahagiaan." Ucap mark sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

Lena melepaskan genggamannya,dan ia pun berdiri dari duduknya. Ia benar benar tak percaya dengan ucapan mark.

"maaf mark, tapi aku tidak pernah menyukaimu. Sekarang pulanglah." Ketika lena akan melangkah pergi meninggalkan mark,tanganya tertahan oleh mark yang sekarang memegang tangannya.

"kenapa?apa karna aku seorang gay?apa aku salah jika mencintaimu?" mark mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Lena kemudian membalikan badannya.

"tidak,kau mencintai orang yang tidak pernah mencintaimu hanya menyukaimu pacarmu. Park jinyoung." Tanpa sadar lena pun mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia berjalan pergi masuk rumah dan meninggalkan mark sendirian.

Mark hanya terdiam, hatinya sangat sakit mendengar pengakuan dari lena,jadi selama ini orang yang lena sukai adalah park jinyoung.

Bersambung

Chapt selanjutnya mungkin bakal jadi chapt terakhir, karna aku emang lagi sibuk banget sama kuliah. Aku cuman bisa bilang maaf karena telat banget buat update. makasih juga buat yang udah review, aku ga bisa bales satu satu karena bingung harus bales apa hehe.

Sekali lagi tolong review ya,, karena aku juga butuh masukan dari kalian juga,buat ff kedepannya.


	5. Chapter 5

author pov

**Flashback**

"kau akan pergi kerumah Lena?" ucap mark

"tidak, kau saja yang pergi." Ucap jinyoung. Ia berjalan berniat untuk masuk kedalam rumah, tetapi

Mark mencoba menahannya.

"jinyoung, kita harus bicara."

Jinyoung membalikan badannya, ia menatap mark dalam.

"aku menyukai Lena."

Raut wajah jinyoung kini berubah sepenuhnya. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan pengakuan Mark. Rasanya ia ingin menangis tapi ia mencoba untuk menahan air matanya.

"sejak kapan?" ucap jinyoung lirih. Mark menatap wajah jinyoung dan mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya yang mulai turun, tetapi jinyoung menahan tangan Mark agar tak bisa menyentuhnya.

"aku tidak tau perasaan ini muncul sejak kapan, tapi apa salah jika laki laki sepertiku mencintai Lena?"

"aku tau kejadian ini pasti akan terjadi. Maafkan aku karena menjadi pengganggu antara kau dan juga Lena. Sebaiknya kau menjauh dariku Mark." Ucap jinyoung. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam rumah dan meninggalkan Mark sendirian di luar.

**Flashback end**

jinyoung pov

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah setelah berbicara dengan Mark. Hatiku sangat sakit mendengar pengakuan dari Mark. Apa yang harus ku lakukan kepadamu. Bahkan aku tidak tau sekarang 'status'ku denganmu itu seperti apa.

Aku tidak mengatakan 'putus' tapi aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauh. Aku mulai menangis sejadinya setelah sampai di kamarku. Aku membuka dan mengingat memori saat aku bersama mark. Saat awal kau mengatakan cinta kepadaku. Jika aku tau kau akan melakukan ini, aku takan melakukan itu semua denganmu mark.

**Flashback.**

"mark apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" ucapku sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tanganku di depan wajahnya .

"kau harus kerjakan ini, dan ini juga. Kau tau kan jika tidak mengumpulkan tugas ini maka kita tak bisa mendapatkan nilai. Dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi." Ucapku kembali sembari memberikan beberapa buku padanya.

Tetapi mark hanya mentapaku, aku mulai risih saat dia hanya menatapku tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"baiklah sepertinya aku harus membawa sedikit makanan, mungkin kau bertingkah aneh saat lapar."

Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, ketika pintu sedikit terbuka, aku melihat sebuah tangan mencoba menutupnya kembali. Ya aku tau, itu adalah tangan mark. Ia menutup pintu itu dengan cepat, aku membalikan badanku dan mark mendorong badanku secara paksa. Kini punggungku bersentuan langsung dengan pintu. Aku melihat mark dengan tajam, aku tak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku, karna saar ini tangannya sudah mengunci badanku sehingga aku tak bisa menggerakan badanku.

"mark apa yang akan…" belum selesai mengatakan kalimatku, mark langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Ia menciumku dan aku menutup memejamkan mataku menikmati apa yang baru saja mark lakukan padaku.

Aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan saat berada di dekatnya, dan aku tau merasakan detak jantukku saat bersama mark, aku memiliki perasaan terhadap mark. Bukan perasaan biasa tapi perasaan cinta.

Keesokan harinya.

Aku terbangun karena sinar matahari mulai masuk melalui celah celah tirai kamarku. aku mencoba untuk melihat kesekitarku dan aku melihat mark sedang berdiri di depan cermin sambil merapikan kemeja sekolahnya.

"mark?" aku mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam, mengapa mark berada di kamarku, setelah beberapa saat aku kemudian mengingat semuanya. Aku mencoba bangun dari posisiku dan aku tersadar aku tidak memakai sehelai apapun, aku menutupi seluruh badanku dengan selimut.

"kau sepertinya sudah bangun." Aku melihat mark tersenyum ke arahku dari pantulan cermin yang ada depannya kemudian dia berjalan kearah jendela dan membuka tirai agar cahaya matahari masuk. Aku menutup sebagian wajahku karna cahaya matahari tersebut.

"semalam kita.." kemudian mark menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya, itu berati dia menyuruhku untuk diam dan tidak berkata apapun.

"ya aku tau. Maafkan aku melakukan itu semua padamu."

Aku hanya diam tak tau apa yang harus aku katakan. Sekarang mark berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk disampingku, ia menggenggam tanganku erat.

"jadilah milikku park jinyoung."

**Flashback end.**

Author pov

Disekolah

Di depan tangga, jinyoung dan juga mark bertemu satu sama lain. Mark mencoba menyapa jinyoung tapi jinyoung tetap acuh kepada mark. Mark mencoba untuk mengajak jinyoung bicara.

"bisakah kita bicara berdua." Ucap mark, lalu mark menarik tangan jinyoung dan membawanya ke taman sekolah yang cukup sepi.

"maaf." Ucap mark. Terlihat sebuah garis senyuman dari bibir jinyoung setelah mendengar kata maaf dari mark. Sejujurnya ia masih menyimpan harapan padanya.

"maaf aku tak bisa bersamamu." Tak seperti yang jinyoung pikirkan, ternyata mark berkata lain. Kini senyuman itu berubah jadi sebuah kekecewaan.

"jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu, sebaiknya kau menjauh saja dariku."

Jinyoung pun kini pergi meninggalkan mark sendirian

.

Kini kesendirian menghampiri mark. Berhari hari ia tidak pernah bicara dengan lena atau pun mark. Mereka berdua sama sama menjauh dari mark. Sampai akhirnya mark memutuskan untuk kembali ke LA.

Pulang sekolah.

"besok aku akan pergi ke LA, jadi aku akan meminta maaf kepada kalian berdua jika aku punya salah."

"jaga diri kalian masing masing." Ucap mark, kini ia pergi meninggalkan lena dan juga jinyoung berdua.

Bandara

"park jinyoung, aku akan kembali untukmu." Ucap mark,ia pun berjalan menaiki pesawat.

.

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

Sebenernya belum tamat sih ._. Masih ada season dua tapi bingung juga mau di lanjut atau mau berhenti sampe sini aja . karena salah satu alasanya adalah sibuk kuliah :'''')

Aku mohon minta review untuk terakhir kalinya..kalau banyak yang minta lanjut mungkin aku usahain buat lanjut ffnya u.u kalau ga ada ya sudah sampai disini saja hehehe

Dan satu lagi, aku berterima kasih banyak kepada kalian semua yang udah mau baca epepku meski tanpa mereviewnya . lafyuuu mwahhhh


End file.
